Kenzie Martin
They displayed some familiarity with PHO's search function, but seemingly less than Strange Mammal's.of5: Wanted k actually. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: yuss! \♥/ of5: you know this site. I want search terms to find some people. Articles, anything else. Would need to cover a lot of bases. Normal site search limits # of terms. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: uh. that hard. you want packaged search string Heart_Shaped_Pupil: i can try Questionable_Mammal: you’re looking for others in your set? of5: yes Questionable_Mammal: I can make attempt. gimme time. you might want to fine tune after. - Glow-worm P.4 Strange_Mammal claimed that K would almost certainly check how long Mangled_Wings had been online and catch her in a minor lie.Strange_Mammal: for your information… Strange_Mammal: …others can see time you spend online on your profile. you spent longer than one hour… Strange_Mammal: …you’ve been online all day. Mangled_Wings: I am at the library. Something to do with that, I’d think. Strange_Mammal: it doesn’t work that way. I am 95% sure. Strange_Mammal: there is no need to lie, A Strange_Mammal: the reason for this project is supposed to be we know each other Strange_Mammal: K will find out if she does not already know. she pays attention to those things - Glow-worm P.3 HSP was familiar with details regarding the true nature of passengers.Heart_Shaped_Pupil: If you think about it, with powers and all, the center of your being could include the vast monster in another dimension that’s all hooked up into you. Passenger stuff. The center of mass could be in the middle of an alien god monster the size of a mountain or moon. I imagine it has the energy of a small star stored in it. - Glow-worm P.7 Relationships Wards Kenzie had largely alienated the members of her old Wards team, a fact she regretted. However, she did discuss the possibility of one day working with her old leader again. Treefort Heart_Shaped_Pupil was a member of the Treefort_Lookout chatroom on Parahumans Online, a room for discussing current events and searching for info. They seemed friendly with the users there, who provided them with information. They were also a member of the connected chatrooms Pillowfort_Lazytalk (where they discussed their personal life) and Snowfort_Mission. However, in reality the chatrooms ware filled entirely with chat-bots Kenzie had constructed herself, that acquired their information from automated PHO searches. She was in the process of constructing chatbots that would mimic her teammates' conversation styles when she was forced to disable the system.Executioner404: /Kill Goatfish Goatfish: WIP_Capbot is disconnecting… Goatfish has left the conversation. Executioner404: /kill Shameful_Manatee Shameful_Manatee: WIP_Chrisbot is disconnecting… Shameful_Manatee has left the conversation. - Glow-worm P.7 Chatroom Group Heart_Shaped_Pupil is a member of a group of parahumans that primarily communicate via PHO. HSP's writing style irritated their teammate Strange_Mammal. They professed to be an admirer of Mangled_Wings,Glow-worm P.3 and had agreed to work with them as an independent villain at a later date, although they were initially unsure if Mangled-Wings was serious about this. Mangled_Wings considered them one of the few people worthy of her attention and investment. She claimed possible romantic interest in Strange_Mammal.Glow-worm P.6 In conversation with Strange_Mammal, HSP revealed that she had been observing Mammal's private conversations with other users. Mammal had known they were being watched for some time, noting that their stalker was too skilled not to be watching their activities on PHO.Glow-worm P.6 Abilities and Powers Heart_Shaped_Pupil was a tinker. Their power was useful, so much so that they worried they might be kidnapped by people seeking to exploit it.Heart_Shaped_Pupil: you’re a smart guy and you were a good leader. you know how these things work. you know my power has its uses. others would kidnap me for it. I am offering myself to you and you would be stupid to turn me down. - Glow-worm P.7 They were able to construct a parallel Parahumans Online server, giving them a faster connection and allowing them to view private information. They also constructed a group of sophisticated chatbots (see Treefort above), although they stated that this wasn't their specialty, and they weren't capable of creating true AI. They stated that they were not a part of a multitrigger group.Cap: I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with the cluster-trigger clusterfuck Heart_Shaped_Pupil: Amen. Mangled_Wings: Agreed. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.6 History Background She used to be on the Baltimore Wards team when she was ten, alongside capes named Aven (or AvenG), Houndstooth, 10-59 and Pidgeonhole. Gold Morning She was stated to have participated in Gold Morning and "actually helped".Heart_Shaped_Pupil: iv’e grown up some Heart_Shaped_Pupil: i was there for the end of the world Heart_Shaped_Pupil: i did stuff. i actually really helped Houndstooth: Absolutely - Glow-worm P.7 Glow-worm At some point, they met up with the other members of the Chatroom group. When they asked to meet Strange_Mammal privately and they refused, Kensie revealed that she had been surveilling them and asked about details of their power. Shortly afterward, Parahumans Online moderators discovered traffic from her Treefort (see above) and asked her to shut the system down. When she volunteered that she had constructed her own Parahumans Online server, they requested she shut that down as well. References